


【FGO】Διόσκουροι

by 弥椿 (mzlyyk)



Series: 禁果 [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/M, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Other forms of incest, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Some Inspired by Ghost in the Shell, The same blood, consanguinity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/%E5%BC%A5%E6%A4%BF
Summary: 我们是光、是星，是从“母亲”的“子宫”里就彼此相依相伴，互不分离的存在。没有什么能胜过我们之间的爱情，我们结合相交一起，才是“Διόσκουροι”。+++++++++++++++++++卡斯托耳x波吕丢刻斯，是FGO版本的狄奥斯库洛伊兄妹骨科贴贴（虽然官方资料说白了就是抄袭恶心人但是qaq就自己的星座自己爱qwq）型月设定+个人私设+部分银翼杀手设定+部分攻壳设定+一点没啥存在感的星际赛博朋克，另一种方面上的德国骨科。剧情夹杂部分希腊神话原典，名字方面用的是从小看到大的熟悉版本www片段式文学，信息零碎，OOC，全是自己瞎编的，没有思考，大乱炖，有问题全是我的错
Relationships: Castor/Pollux
Series: 禁果 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711429
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

嗯……讲个故事？  
也不是不可以——哈！来，让我们再多捡些柴，把篝火点燃一些；喏，这里还有些马铃薯，也烤上吧——夜晚很短，可这个故事长着哩！  
您若是问我在这个故事里扮演着哪样的角色？我就只能告诉您，我只是一个恰好知道这么件事、微不足道的小人物罢了。  
好啦，坐好咯，我们开始讲吧！  
或许大家都还记得大约几百年前，由奎种（Clay）仿生人种建立的“奥林匹亚斯帝国”吧？是的是的，现在他们也依然是“迦勒底亚斯星际联邦”的最大基数种族之一——  
总之我们的故事就从这里开始，那时候的宇宙和星星，也像今晚一样浩瀚并璀璨哩！

“以上，波吕丢刻斯（Pollux）向您报告完毕。”

空旷的战舰内部，巨大的投影屏外是浩瀚宽广的宇宙，变幻莫测的星云将颜色透过玻璃跳跃在昏暗的指挥台上，发尾锐利弯薄如刀锋的金发仿生人在全息影像熄灭后便一直看着窗外的宇宙静默不语。  
波吕丢刻斯是一名外表与程序设定为“女性”的奎种仿生人，有着凛然的气质与窈窕的身姿，松石蓝的护额式头甲将她抓成一束的头发压翘成两捧。但与她看似柔弱的外表不太符合的是，她是一名极擅剑术与拳法格斗的战士。

“波吕丢刻斯。”  
“……卡斯托耳（Castor）。”在听到熟悉的、低沉的男性嗓音响起，波吕克斯收回了看向宇宙的视线，转而重新看向全息影像投置器，光子与代码正在快速拼合出一个她再熟悉不过的身影。  
那是一个和她外表重叠相似率很高的男性奎种仿生人，有着略高于她的身形与灿金的卷发，头上戴着橄榄枝环状的松石蓝色头甲。  
他们俩是仿生人种里几乎罕见的，某种属于“人类”定义上的孪生子。

她对着投影下来的虚影下意识露出了一个微笑。

“波吕丢刻斯。”  
虚影里的卡斯托耳也随之柔和了表情，他甚至难得的带上了些许微笑，他念着“妹妹”的名字：“先恭祝你的凯旋，妹妹。其次，我听说这次的战利品里有一些有趣的东西——一对纯粹的‘卡俄斯种（Khaos/Chaos）’？”  
波吕丢刻斯维持着自己的微笑：“你是怎么知道的，卡斯托耳？”她坦诚地提出自己的疑惑：“不要说是赫尔墨斯（Hermes）给你的情报——我早就把整艘战舰全部设置了纳米屏蔽与曲折修复，将他拒之门外，他连一个0都敲不进来。”  
“哥哥自然有哥哥的办法，我亲爱的波吕丢刻斯。”卡斯托耳说道。  
波吕丢刻斯点了点头，不再继续这个话题，她转而询问起“卡俄斯种”的一些信息，卡斯托耳耐心并详细地对她讲解着，气氛算得上颇为和谐与怪异的温馨。  
战舰以最快的速度跳跃着光年朝着“奥林匹亚斯王国”所在的星球前进着，机械种的仿生人士兵安静秩序地待命在指挥室门外。

波吕丢刻斯觉得自己程序上的哥哥“卡斯托耳”是一个颇为奇怪的奎种仿生人。  
卡斯托耳与波吕丢刻斯是由同一个程序代码阴阳差错下衍生出来的两个不同的意识形态，又在算得上是巧合的情况下共享同一个芯片源，最后从同一个“子宫”里孕育诞生的奎种仿生人。某种意义上，他们俩是同根同源，手足相抵的孪生子。  
但波吕丢刻斯仍然感到困惑，她不能理解卡斯托耳总是对“哥哥”和“妹妹”这种古代卡俄斯种会用来表达某种拥有更加亲密紧切的血缘近亲的称呼有着超乎寻常的执念——虽然脱胎于卡俄斯种并且从外形上看差别无二，但他们的确也只是在被“孕育”时就被设定好程序与性格定位的仿生人而已，他们唯一会拥有感情与敬爱的对象，也应该唯有被称之为“母亲”的“盖亚（Gaea）”而已。

本应该是这样的。

“波吕丢刻斯姐姐~！”  
随着波吕丢刻斯从舱内走出的身影慢慢清晰时，海伦（Hellen）终于按耐不住挣脱开了缪斯（Muses）按住她肩膀的手，快活的如同一只小百灵鸟一般扑进她“姐姐”的怀抱。  
波吕丢刻斯下意识微微弯腰，稳稳地接住了冲她飞扑过来的小身影，纤细窈窕的身躯没有因此冲击摇晃一下——她下低头，怀中幼年期的小奎种抬起脸向她露出了撒娇般的笑容。  
“海伦。”她拍了拍幼崽毛绒绒的脑袋，也朝她露出了个笑容。

“她很想你哦？”  
随着军队与仪仗队的散开，其他的几位也一同走了过来。开口的是走在稍后一些的一位体态婀娜妙曼、动作风情万种的女性奎种，她的容貌与嗓音是让人难以用词汇来形容的美好，属于代代传颂的诗歌篇章，是吟游诗人口中流唱的百世流芳。  
“波吕丢刻斯姐姐都去了很久啦，我当然想她嘛~”海伦抱着波吕丢刻斯的腿，她的撒娇很熟练，软绵绵湿漉漉，如同一颗微化甜腻的糖块。  
波吕丢刻斯拍了拍她的脑袋。

“恭贺你的凯旋，吾儿。”  
“父亲。”  
在等待他们的交谈结束后，站在后方中间的男性奎种才慢慢地出声说道，他有着威严冷酷的面孔与魁梧的身姿，他是“母亲盖亚”机体为三号的孩子，波吕丢刻斯称之为“父亲”的男性奎种，也是奥林匹亚斯明面上的皇帝、帝国的统治者，宙斯。

“父亲。”  
波吕丢刻斯恭敬又亲昵地喊着，海伦在她怀里抿了抿嘴，搂紧环抱着她的腿的手，将脸埋进她柔软的腹部。  
“这次可以说十分顺利了，父亲。”波吕丢刻斯微笑起来，露出些与少女姣好的面孔相衬的柔和青春与活泼。  
“荒蛮的行星就是因为偏僻而过于弱小，几乎还没有让我热起身就结束了…”她的口吻带着些似乎因为心愿没有得到满足般的委屈感，但下一秒又如同一个孩子渴望得到嘉奖般雀跃地说道：“而这次最大的收获，我希望亲自向‘母亲’汇报！”  
“哎呀，母亲现在正在休息室里等着你哦，我亲爱的波吕丢刻斯。”不远处的一个卫星台慢悠悠地飞到她们的身边，柔和的女性嗓音在空气中散开。  
“谢谢你，谟涅摩绪涅（Mnemosyne）。”波吕丢刻斯微笑着颔了颔首，她的目光下意识地朝卫星台和宙斯等人身后扫了一圈。  
没有她熟悉的身影。

波吕丢刻斯跪伏在盖亚的膝上，乖巧温顺的如同一只收起了爪子的金渐层猫咪，女性白皙的手指一遍遍捋过她的头发、穿梭在她柔软金色的发丝间。  
“母亲……”  
她蹭了蹭她抚摸着自己的手。  
盖亚（Gaea）温柔慈爱地声音在她的头顶响起：“波吕丢刻斯，我心爱的波吕丢刻斯，我可爱的女儿。”  
“你做得很好，我引以为傲的女儿呀。”  
“无需思考，无需在意。你是母亲（我）最锋利的刃、你是母亲（我）最心爱的孩子（战士）。“  
“无需掠夺、无需赶尽杀绝，将他们（敌人）赶出去即可，我等只为守护自己的家园（奥林匹亚斯）。”

我是遗忘了些什么吗？  
波吕丢刻斯走在庄严华美的长廊里，刚才盖亚的几句话似乎让她觉得胸腔处的核芯与头颅内的纳米电子脑深处似乎有什么没彻底删除的、残存的文件，它们盘桓扎根于最深处，等待时机破土而出，而又似乎因为刚才母亲的几句话触及到了禁锢它们的枷锁，而使它们重新开始蠢蠢欲动。  
否认，我不可能忘记事情，或许应该去查询一下我（波吕丢刻斯）过去的大脑备份。  
鞋跟清脆地敲击在光滑的大理石地面上，在这个被命名为“机神长廊”的地方发出空旷的回音。  
“波吕丢刻斯。”  
少女姿态的女性奎种抬起了一直因为思考而低垂的双眼，前方的石柱旁靠着一名男性奎种，他们的容貌相似度高达95.99%——他叫出了她的名字。  
“卡斯托耳、兄长大人。”她迟疑了一秒，还是加上了在她看来无关紧要、毫无意义的后缀称呼。  
少年姿态的男性奎种一直以来堪称冷漠与傲慢的脸上难得露出了微笑。

【我期待每天的“这段时间”的到来。  
利卡维多斯山上的落日百年如一日，说不上多么特别，但也还能让我愿意为了这美丽的景色而每天不厌其烦的来到山顶等待余晖全部落幕。  
大概这段时间是我每天唯一能独自享受的宁静时光了。  
不必要接受来自"母亲（盖亚）"的命令，不必要听从“兄弟（宙斯）”的指使，不必要面对那些“卡俄斯种（人类）”的恶意言行，更不必要甚至为了什么所谓的“保护与守护”而进行并非必须的——】  
【啊啊，我果然——】

“果然雅典娜姐姐今天也在这里……”  
“诶诶，毕竟这是‘我’的山嘛——波洛斯（Poros）到这里来！”  
金色鬈发的女性奎种侧过脸笑眯眯地招呼着自己还在幼年期的“弟弟”坐到她身旁。  
“其实我不太明白，姐姐。”  
幼年期的男性小奎种人靠在自己姐姐的怀里，声音颇为消沉忧郁。  
“今天那些‘卡俄斯种’的小孩子们也不和我们一起玩。”他吸了吸鼻子，“他们朝我们丢石头，还骂潘多拉是‘恶心的怪物’，潘多拉哭着跑回去了……大人们也一看到我们就避之不及的将我们驱逐——可是……”

“从一开始，难道不就是因为‘卡俄斯种（人类）’们自己害怕孤独、渴望无条件被爱才造出我们（仿生人）的吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说起来这个脑洞其实两年前就在想了，然后fgo搞了双子座，只看了卡面的我：哦哦哦哦哦赛高赞美运营！！！！结果这个月为了了解一下双子异闻带性格补完了2.5.1和2.5.2剧情出来，我：……？？？卧槽！！！！
> 
> 嘛……总之因为设定和某些想法太像了，就把这篇给了这里orz  
> 本来是个中短篇的，结果发现讲不清楚姆……
> 
> 总之感谢看到这里啦ww后续我们随缘23333（在搞了在搞了）


	2. Chapter 2

"雅典娜姐姐，你知道吗？“幼年期的女性小奎种拉着她的手，如同发现了什么不得了的宝藏般神神秘秘地对她小声说道：“我昨天偷偷溜进了实验室——你不要告诉波洛斯哦，自从他成年了就总是禁止我到实验室去，明明原来也老跟我一起一块儿（说到这里她皱了皱小鼻子）——我昨天偷偷溜进实验室，那里居然有一个和我一样大的‘卡俄斯种’男孩儿！”  
“我和他成为了朋友！我第一个朋友！——雅典娜姐姐！”她弯着腰低头看着潘多拉漂亮圆润的眼睛，那双眼睛闪烁着比星星更璀璨的光。

“实验室里原来有过‘卡俄斯种’吗？”  
“你为什么会这么想，我的妹妹？”  
明亮宽敞的实验室里罕见的没有来回走动、忙碌的实验人员，卡斯托耳在听到她的询问后从操作台回过身，但波吕丢刻斯并没有解释——她背对着他直直盯着观察室的玻璃，上面浅浅的印出她的样子——而是继续平静但显得有些咄咄逼人地说道。  
“没有吗？那在这之前的记录里也没有吗？”她进一步地问道。  
“你怎么了，波吕丢刻斯，是身体（程序）哪里出什么问题（Bug）了吗？”  
“否定，卡斯托耳。”她言辞平静，“只是随意问问，兄长大人。”

隔着单向光化玻璃，观察室里那对‘古卡俄斯种’兄妹挤在那张低矮的床上相拥着彼此睡着了，似乎是“哥哥”的男孩子将自己的妹妹放到朝里的位置牢牢护在在自己怀中，哪怕再睡梦中也紧紧地皱着眉头，眼珠时不时在眼皮下来回滚动——他睡得一点也不安慰，精神依然保持着警惕，但长期集中紧绷的神经又让他的大脑疲倦困顿到不得不休息，怀里橘色头发的小女孩儿睡得稍微比她的哥哥强一点，但依然时不时在梦里发出一两声细碎地抽噎声。

“哇——！”  
明知道对面压根儿不会听到一点点声音，海伦依然只用气音发出自己的惊叹，并在这之后仿佛依然觉得自己声音很大般用双手捂住了自己的嘴。  
“卡斯托耳哥哥！”她“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑到正坐在试验台前的卡斯托耳身边小声嚷嚷道：“这就是'古卡俄斯种‘嘛，他们长得跟我们（奎种仿生人）好像啊——卡斯托耳哥哥，我可以多来找他们玩吗？不会吵到你的！海伦想要和他们交朋友——”  
“否定，海伦。”没有等她说完，卡斯托耳眼睛都没有从眼前的几个虚拟屏幕上挪开的拒绝了她的请求。  
“欸——”小奎种人拖着长音，失望地垮下一张小脸，她悻悻地嘀嘀咕咕：“哼，卡斯托耳哥哥就是这样，不让我来实验室玩，如果是波吕丢刻斯姐姐的话，说不定才刚开个口，卡斯托耳哥哥就会立刻答应下来——”  
“否定，海伦。”卡斯托耳依然没有停下手中的实验，电子脑内演算着数据，蓝紫色的眼睛里不甚明显的闪过密密麻麻的0和1，“哪怕是波吕丢刻斯，我也不会让她没事就随意跑到实验室来——”  
“‘但是波吕丢刻斯来找我一定是有什么重要的事情，自然是允许进入’——卡斯托耳哥哥肯定会这样说，略略略！”小奎种朝着操作台前的兄长吐舌头做了个鬼脸。  
“……承认，海伦。”少年姿态的成年奎种终于停下了正在演算的实验数据，他停顿了一秒，转过头颔首承认，那张和波吕丢刻斯相似的脸上露出了难得的温和。  
“毋庸置疑，波吕丢刻斯不会无缘无故来找我。”他露出了理所当然的神情，“波吕丢刻斯与所有（仿生）人都不一样。”  
“……哼！”海伦气鼓鼓地瞪了瞪眼，转过身打算再去看两眼她感兴趣的古人类兄妹，“卡斯托耳哥哥老是这样，这也是、那也是！原来也是！偷偷带波吕丢刻斯姐姐去‘墟’…………”  
“海伦！”  
突然间，一个活泼的少年声音在实验室里响起，这个如同刚过变声期还略带沙哑的声音直接打断了海伦的话。  
“哟，小海伦！缪斯有事情找你呢，很可能是这次出使的事情哦！“  
操作台前的显示屏在黑了的一瞬间被切换到了一张有着褐色头发与尖耳的男性奎种脸上，这个有着少年姿态的奎种笑眯眯地“看”着海伦说道。  
“好耶！是终于可以带我一起去玩…学习了嘛！”海伦兴奋地叫起来，小脸激动的通红，“我现在就去找缪斯姐姐！”  
幼崽欢快地朝她的两位“哥哥”挥手告别后跑了出去，气舱门在她出去后后流畅地关上。

细微地“滴”地一声后，门上的感应灯微微闪烁了一下红色的光，量子屏障与代码屏蔽覆盖了整间屋子，灯暗了下来。  
卡斯托耳将椅子转了回来，他抬头看着屏幕上依然笑嘻嘻的、属于机体为七号的奎种的脸。  
“呀，卡斯托耳。”  
屏幕上俊俏的少年声音依然带着活力满满地健气感，他露出爽朗的笑容，气氛却紧张阴冷极了，如同一只“滋滋”作响蛇，吐着信子冰凉蜿蜒地盘旋在他们之间。  
“卡斯托耳。”他亲密地呼唤道，“我亲爱的兄弟，卡斯托耳——呐呐，刚刚我们心爱的小妹妹同你说了什么呢？”  
“你不如去找阿斯克勒庇俄斯那个杂种去治治你的耳朵，省的你因为自我改造过度造成耳朵（收音械芯）报废。”卡斯托耳嘲讽道，那张与他成熟低沉的嗓音不太相称的、傲慢冷漠的脸上扯出了一丝冷笑，“呵，那个恶心低贱的改造种（半奎仿生人）也只有那点医术（玛纳修补）值得称赞了。”  
“哎呀呀，卡斯托耳说话还是这么不留情面呢！”尖耳的奎种笑的颇有些无奈与对幼弟的包容，“还真的是只有我们的波吕丢刻斯才能得到你半分的垂怜与爱心呢！”  
他说出的话似乎意有所指，卡斯托耳不禁皱了皱眉毛。  
“承认，赫尔墨斯（Hermes），波吕丢刻斯当然与你们不同。”卡斯托耳沉声道，“我的妹妹（半身）——我们在同一个‘子宫’里孕育，共享同一个心脏（核芯）与细胞（玛纳），从一开始我们就是彼此——她独一无二。”  
“没错、没错！”赫尔墨斯笑着咂舌道：“哎呀，毕竟你们的存在是这么的独特，老实讲，当初连母亲都感到十分惊奇呢——稀世的孪生者，啧啧。”  
“那么，卡斯托耳，你是否如同从前一般，之前那样，对我们令人怜爱波吕丢刻斯产生了——”

“赫尔墨斯。”  
轻柔空灵的女声打断了他们的谈话。  
主显示屏上，光子代码突然一阵扭曲，紧接着屏幕被一分为二，另一位女性的样貌出现在了那里，她大约有着二十四五岁左右模样，表情满是温柔慈爱，看起来就如同是“古卡俄斯种博物馆”里宗教版块里的哪一位人物似得。  
她带着让人感到安宁的微笑开口说道：“母亲召见，赫尔墨斯。另，语言捕捉，严禁——”  
“啊呀，谟涅摩绪涅姐姐！”赫尔墨斯笑嘻嘻地打断了她的话，少年模样的男性奎种将自己在显示屏上的形象改变成了一个圆滚滚的二头身小人，他如同撒娇般打着滚甜蜜蜜地拖着音说道：“我知道错了啦谟涅摩绪涅姐姐！我只是担心嘛——你也不希望老旧的Bug突然突破了防火墙，并且变异到我们无法掌控，最终只能将其消灭的结局吧？一点都不Happy Ending的故事赫尔墨斯一点都不喜欢啦——”

“你不要把赫尔墨斯的话往心里去，卡斯托耳。”  
最后谟涅摩绪涅温柔的对卡斯托耳说道：“我们都知道波吕丢刻斯对你的重要性——毋庸置疑你们‘爱’着彼此，就如同我们‘爱’着你们，母亲‘爱’着所有奥林匹亚斯的民众一样，对吗？”  
“承认，谟涅摩绪涅，自然如此。”卡斯托耳又恢复了寻常那种高傲的神情来，他双手抱胸向后一靠，对着巨大的显示屏里的两个人点了下头。  
“那么，我就先和赫尔墨斯离开了，卡斯托耳，祝你拥有愉快的一天。”谟涅摩绪涅也带着她慈爱的微笑与他道别，她的模样从屏幕上消失了。  
“哎对了，卡斯托耳。”赫尔墨斯形象的二头身小人在屏幕里画了一个“门”，就在他打开它并且准备出去时，又突然回过头，可爱的圆脸上带着他标志性的笑容，用他那阳光活力的嗓音如同恶毒般地说道：“说起来，那些你口中的‘恶心低贱的改造种’——哎呀，现在的小卡斯托耳又和他口中的杂种有什么区别嘛~呼呼，你现在的表情真是可怜又可爱呢——”  
他没有在意卡斯托耳在听到他的话时一瞬间狰狞的脸色，在自顾自地说完后打开门走出去，还颇有戏剧性地摘帽鞠躬说了句“今天真是打扰了，我心爱的小弟弟”后体贴的关上了“门”。

屏幕恢复了正常，密密麻麻的实验数据与文字报告重新显示在了上面，虚拟屏与光子代码重新展开在卡斯托耳的眼前。  
实验室的光学灯重新恢复了寻常的亮度，一切又回归了正常。

除了卡斯托耳。  
如果此刻海伦在这里，小奎种估计会被吓的哇哇大哭起来，哪怕是波吕丢刻斯，估计也会对此大吃一惊——她从未见过她的这位孪生哥哥有过这么剧烈的情绪波动，如果他是一名早期机械种，估计他太阳穴附近的信号灯此时正疯狂闪烁着危险的红光。  
卡斯托耳微微低了点头，金色卷曲的刘海遮住了他此刻充斥了血丝并瞳孔紧缩的眼睛，他的表情现在狰狞可怖极了，牙齿之间咬合因为的过于用力而发出“咯咯”的摩擦声，脸颊的肌肉甚至有些微微地抽搐。  
“赫尔墨斯……混蛋……”  
他从喉咙里挤出了几丝咬牙切齿的声音，手指死死扣着操作台上凹面的缝隙，也不顾有些发紫的红色细血从指甲里流出与快要被掀开的疼痛。紧接着他突然随手抄起了看台上的什么重物狠狠砸向了前方的主屏幕，蛛网般的纹路出现在了上面，数据代码斑驳扭曲了几下，屏幕黑了下去。  
卡斯托耳抬起了头，黑色的屏幕上映出了他几乎称得上是憎恶与暴虐的表情。

“波吕丢刻斯……我的妹妹啊……我心爱的……”  
他站在一地狼藉的操作台前，将脸埋进了自己的掌心。

观察室中的那对“古卡俄斯种”兄妹依然蜷缩着、紧紧拥抱着彼此昏睡着，一如在母亲的“子宫”中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家儿童节快乐～www


	3. Chapter 3

“姐姐。”  
穿着研究室白大褂的男性奎种熟练的在那座矮峰上找到自己的“孪生姐姐”——虽然说是仿生人里几乎罕见的双胞胎，但实际上他似乎是因为“孕育”时哪里出了点问题，而导致他在“子宫”中又多呆了几年，总之他的“姐姐”雅典娜比他先一步出生与成年，幼年期他曾为此闷闷不乐过很多回。  
“……波洛斯。”雅典娜回应了他，没有回头。  
波洛斯坐到了她的身旁。

“……好像是叫欧罗巴还是什么，偷偷去瞧了一次好像有一头漂亮的金发——但是姐姐的更好看！——真不敢相信他居然找了个‘卡俄斯种’情人，母亲虽然没有说什么，但是、那可是宙斯啊！；……潘多拉今天也跑到实验室来找那个‘卡俄斯种’男孩儿玩——往常我都睁一只眼闭一只眼，今天她更过分了，甚至想把人带出去玩；……据说有一些‘卡俄斯种’自发形成了一小支军队反抗我们，估计过不了多久母亲就会让你去歼灭那些叛军吧；……还有……“  
他絮絮叨叨地说了很多话，但显然今天他的姐姐十分反常——金发的女性奎种目无焦点的看着前方逐渐落下的太阳，抿着嘴除却一开始没有再说过一句话。

“████████████是正确的吗？”  
“……姐姐？！”  
“……波洛斯。”雅典娜站了起来，弯曲薄利的发尾随着她的起身在她的腰际散落。波洛斯几乎愕然的盯着她的侧脸，夕阳的余晖将她立体的五官与此刻紧绷的表情刻画的更加如同一个雕塑。

“无需请示母亲，务必屏蔽掉谟涅摩绪涅和赫尔墨斯，请秘密帮我进行对于‘雅典娜’的部分大脑（中枢）记忆删格与备份。”  
“波洛斯，我的半身、我的手足、我深爱的弟弟。”  
“我只有你能相信了。”

“你们是在做什么？！”  
身为开发者，需要对“首脑终端（谟涅摩绪涅）”进行日常故障排查与运转保障的波洛斯目瞪口呆的看着七号机体里所发生的事情，他觉得他的大脑（中枢）和心脏（核芯）快要死机了。  
“赫淮斯托斯（Hephaestus）？阿芙洛狄忒（Aphrodite）？”

“波洛斯哥哥。”  
已经是成年期了的潘多拉无疑是一位无与伦比的美人儿，她有着顺直的黑发与顾盼多情的蓝眼睛，婀娜多姿的丰腴身形和如同夜莺般婉转的嗓音，而她此刻却鲜少的没有展现她甜蜜的笑容，而是皱着眉毛、忧心忡忡的私下找到了波洛斯。  
波洛斯温和的询问着他们最淘气的幼妹为什么愁眉苦脸不展佳颜。

“…………潘多拉…”  
“……所以是真的嘛？他和我说的那些……”  
“禁止，潘多拉！”  
少年姿态的成年男性奎种厉声打断了他成年体态的幼妹，美少年的脸上带着苍白的愠怒：“母亲（盖亚）的指令不可置疑，你要是不希望自己被……最好把这些想法统统自我遗弃（清除）——你明白我的意思吗，潘多拉？！”

“怎么了，波洛斯？今天的你沉默的让我不太习惯。”金鬈发的女性奎种转过头看向他，疑惑地问道。  
“姐姐，我不愿意失去你们任何人——无论是你，还是潘多拉——尤其是你，姐姐，我深深地爱着你。”棕卷发的少年姿态仿生人抿了抿嘴，他看着雅典娜的眼睛一字一句地诉说自己真挚的内心。

“但我觉得，我们快要失去潘多拉了，姐姐——那个男性‘卡俄斯种’点燃了火种，她的‘魔盒’快要打开了。”

“卡斯托耳哥哥？”  
“嘘，波吕丢刻斯，今天是母亲的生日，大家都庆祝去了，谟涅摩绪涅也无暇顾及到我们个人身上——我们现在偷偷溜出去就不会被发现了，你不是一直嚷嚷想要去‘墟’看看嘛？”  
广场上仿生人们，无论是奎种、改造种还是机械种，大家都在热烈欢呼庆祝着盖亚（母亲）的生日，没有人注意到人群中，有一对外貌相似率高达98.99%的幼年期小奎种正偷偷溜到附近阴暗的小巷里，彼此手牵着手跑到了附近的一座私人舰港里，不一会，一架小型旅游星舰被驾驶上了天际，随着航行跳跃的设置完毕消失在了云海里，进入了广阔宇宙中。

“立香和立香！我今天也来找你们玩了哦！”  
观察室的门上升又下降，海伦快乐的如一只鸟雀般跑了进来，她兴奋地喊着这对“古卡俄斯种”兄妹的名字。  
“海伦！”橘发金眼的女孩子立香也在自己哥哥身边快乐的朝她挥了挥手，并且将早餐留下来的糖果放在了海伦手中。  
“这个是送给海伦的！”小姑娘眼睛一闪一闪地对海伦说道，并送上了一个大大的笑容。  
“……你可以称呼我叫‘藤丸’，海伦。”黑发蓝眼的男孩子立香也朝她挥了挥手，然后看着她和自己的妹妹分享糖果。

“藤丸立香和…藤丸立香。”卡斯托耳停顿了一秒后接着说道：“异卵双胞胎，骨龄鉴定9岁，碳基、碱基序列确认为现存稀少的‘古卡俄斯种’，灵长类，已进行指纹、声纹与遗传因子认证，父母不明，疑似是东部联盟的‘浪人’，这有待核实，似乎是被寄养在欧罗……”  
“兄长？”发现了身边哥哥的停止，波吕丢刻斯偏过头看向自己的兄长疑惑地出声，但很快她又反应了过来，她下意识地唤了一句：“兄长大人，无须在意，我虽然守护他们（仿生人），但只有我们之间的维系是绝对的。”

【“依然是奎种的你，和被非法降格了的我。我们不在相同，我也无法拭去对被改造了的愤怒。”  
“兄长，我……”  
“承认……波吕丢刻斯，只有我们之间的维系，是绝对的！”  
“……承认，兄长！”】

“……是被寄养在欧罗巴联邦政府的卡美洛一系，监护人姓名登记为‘罗马尼.阿其曼’，性别男，职业医生，剩余不祥……”  
在一阵相顾无言的微妙气氛里，波吕丢刻斯在卡斯托耳说完后皱起眉毛提出了自己与这些无关的困惑：“提问，卡斯托耳，我们有过类似的对话吗？”  
“……否定疑似，我没有这样的记忆，波吕丢刻斯。”  
他们同时又看向单向窗，观察室里，奎种的幼崽与人类的幼崽们其乐融融地闹成一团。  
“波吕丢刻斯……”  
被叫到名字的金发仿生人少女偏过头看向他。  
“提问……”他难得的犹豫了一下，“我们是否共同拥有过同一个名字……？”  
“你为什么会这么想，卡斯托耳？！”  
波吕丢刻斯的声音也难得带上了些起伏的情绪，甚至连她自己都没有注意自己的用词连贯起来，不再像改造种或者机械种那样充满了一股子程序设定好的、平淡僵硬的机械感。  
她惊讶地看着自己的孪生哥哥：“你怎么了，卡斯托耳，我们从未有过相同的名字啊！”  
“…………承认。”他紧紧地抿着唇不再说话。  
紧接着她又有些担忧的问道：“兄长，是你的心脏还是大脑？还是什么其他地方？我们去找阿斯克勒………不，赫淮斯托斯斯看看！”  
她不由分说的拉起了卡斯托耳的手，朝着赫淮斯托斯的锻造室走去。

否认，波吕丢刻斯。

卡斯托耳看着牵着他的手走在前面的波吕丢刻斯的背影，少女姿态的女性奎种有着发尾弯曲薄利的灿烂金发，被松石蓝色的护额压向了两边，如同绽放的风信子。  
他们有着几乎完全一样的相貌，穿着相同的色系、款式相似的衣服，波吕丢刻斯绕过手臂的披风很长，随着他们的动作在身后轻飘飘的上下飞舞，偶尔软薄光滑的面料会轻轻划过他们相握交叠的指尖。

我们本应该是古老的████  
我等应是紧密联系的、二识一体的奎种。  
波吕丢刻斯，我的妹妹啊，我们当然共享同一个名字。  
虽然███████,█████████████  
在遥远到我们已经被████遗忘的“曾经”，我们是拥有的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有双子羁绊资料与my room语音改写与运用


	4. Chapter 4

“如若无异议，‘方舟计划’将如期进行，地球已经不再适合吾等居住，移迁计划迫在眉睫。”  
“无需多虑，这是对所有种族都有利的事情，盖亚不会驳回，汝大可尽自己全能来做；如若遭遇反抗，令雅典娜歼灭即可。”  
“当然，塔尔塔洛斯（Tartarus）。”  
“另外，‘卡俄斯种改造计划’的那些试验品……”

“啊啊……”  
“谟涅摩绪涅（首脑终端）”12号机体内，潘多拉颤抖地伸出手捂住了自己的嘴——她的权能让她听到了她不应当知道的计划与秘密——她想要尖叫，她想要哭嚎，她抖着手将手指伸进自己的嘴里死死咬住，直到满嘴都是腥甜的铁锈味。  
“不不不……”她的喉咙神经质般地吞咽，哆嗦着身体将自己的精神从自己的机体里剥离，紧绷着神经，头一次依靠权能瞒过了波洛斯的曲折修复与玛纳量子网，潜进了中央实验室。

宇宙古老而神秘，人类的基因复杂并奇妙多变，它们催使人类因生存环境而产生进化与改变，于是有了“古人类”与“人类”的区别。  
在奥林匹亚斯帝国则将他们称之为“古卡俄斯种”与“卡俄斯种”。  
古卡俄斯种于现在星历的种族而言都是神秘与未知的——她是现宇宙中所有种族的起源与祖先，但他们却最古卡俄斯种知之甚少，除了几乎归为传说的“墟”，唯一拥有大量研究资料的奥林波斯族（仿生人种族）拒绝对外公开并视作机密封锁。  
在星际海盗中流传的传闻：有部分荒星中居住着稀少的古卡俄斯种，但至今无人见过。大家在酒中当玩笑一笑了之，之后当做稀世的财宝一般疯狂搜寻。  
而现如今卡俄斯种居住人数最大的国家，就是位于宇宙东边的活跃星系内，坐标银河系α，被数十个疏散星团与直径555000光年的NTG 4200漩涡星系包围的尖端科技帝国，墟。

“墟”是一颗在宇宙中泛着微光、滢蓝的星球。

她是一个与宇宙间每个星球各国都与之不同的国家。  
距今约10000年前她的位置是不固定的，随着星系外侧旋转与高浓度的玛纳她的位置飘忽不定、难以寻踪，使得很长一段时间里大家都把她的存在当成睡前故事讲给幼崽听。直到近3600年间才因为他们自家研制出的维稳性星际固定锚才逐渐被确认了坐标。  
她十分奇妙，宇宙地理位置特殊，大部分情况下光年移动与航行定点跳跃几乎定位不到她的坐标。她地处活跃星系内部，与超大质量的黑洞紧紧相邻。而周围邻近星系的动荡则是NTG4200漩涡星系存在的最好证明，而它炙热明亮的OB星则使“墟”常年处于温暖如春的永昼。四周其他大量星系交互合并，不规则星系和星爆星系比比皆是，以至于高浓度的暗物质始终围绕着“墟”，周边的暗能量不稳定，时空结构极易膨胀，湮灭产生的伽马射线或正负粒子对使得她易守难攻。  
尤其是那个伴随着她一起逐渐出现所有种族眼中的、几乎与“墟”相同古老、围绕着星球外赤经一圈的颜色如星系晕的、流动的实体光子带般的监测触发式自动追踪型护星轨道炮，更是让“墟”固若金汤。

“哦哦，汝等说……说那个吗！那个是‘长城’！是始皇帝陛下很早以前为了抵抗领外生物修建的啦！”  
有从“墟”来的女娲种海盗之前在醉酒的时候这么酡红着脸吹嘘过自己星球的统治者，还放下酒杯遥遥地朝着“墟”在的方向拱了拱手。

在“墟”的星球里，青石砖与玛纳虚台组的道路上随处可见高耸林立、错落有致的建筑，雕刻繁复的亭台楼阁与简约几何的大厦，偶尔能看到一些其他星球风格的建筑夹杂其中，彼此间相映成辉；各种各样的虚拟成像、光学量子屏幕与霓虹色的光学招牌；几乎随处可见的、标志性的红灯笼造型的悬浮灯与锦鲤鱼群的交互模拟成像。天上飞着各式各样的飞行器与量子悬浮轨道缆车，甚至还能看到拥有飞行能力的山海种与使用飞行外骨骼（义体）的女娲种。  
衣着各式的人群，肤色样貌不同的人种；衣袂翩飞裙带飘然的传统服饰与简单干练行动方便的现代风格；柔和婉约与高鼻深目；穿着自己星球国家风格服饰的东国联盟的人类、奥林匹亚斯帝国与欧罗巴联邦的奥林波斯族、失落城市的虫族……  
而在光鲜的背后，喷着蒸汽有着铁锈、复杂弯曲的赤铜管道遍布阴湿的小巷，贫民窟拥挤肮脏，连串的筒子楼、复杂如迷宫的地形、如同鸽舍般矮小的房间，挤满稀奇古怪店铺与高高低低广告牌的街道——三教九流各式人群滋生汇聚于此，这里就如同是“墟”的废弃厂和地下宫殿；她是“墟”的一部分、也是另一个“墟”。

总而言之，“墟”的风情独一无二，“墟”的包容内敛博大。

“哈哈哈哈！真不愧是我！就这么轻易地找到了传说中的‘墟’，我可真是一个厉害的船长！”  
“不愧是伊阿宋大人！”  
“……嗯！”  
自称“船长”的金发青年站在自己的星海船上做双手叉腰装一边吹嘘着自己一边仰天大笑，引来舰港码头的其他人频频的侧目；他高大强壮的友人在他身后沉默的点了点头，而他紫发美踝的情人站在他身旁的一脸崇拜的附和着他的话。  
“……原来如此，此处即为‘墟’。”  
“那个金色的孩子果真没有说错。”  
绿发兽耳的阿塔兰忒无视了船头的吹捧三人组，环顾了下四周跳下了船。伊达斯紧跟着跳下了船，他接住了他的兄弟林克俄斯扔下的缰绳，大力无穷的他配合着现在正掌舵的瑙普利俄斯将星海船停进了港口。

“妹妹哟，我们到了。”靠着桅杆的卡斯托耳睁开了他矢车菊色的眼睛，侧过头对着身边的波吕丢刻斯说道。温暖和煦的微风吹拂着他柔软卷曲的金发，美少年俊朗傲慢的脸上的笑容是只有对着胞妹才会拥有的柔软温情。  
“是呢，兄长。”将手撑在桅杆上的窈窕少女也侧过头，她弯曲薄利的金发伴着她绕过双臂的长披风随风飘扬，她弯起那双与她兄弟相同的矢车菊般的双眼，姣好清丽的脸上是对自己兄长毫不吝啬展现的笑容。  
玛纳灵子齿轴尖刀盾与被量子光圈悬挂住的星状六角尖芒玛纳长剑安稳地漂浮在他们身侧。  
“真是如从前般一如既往美丽的景色啊，卡斯托耳哥哥！”  
“我等如光、如星、也如同‘墟’——兄长，从始至终、从古至今。”

“波洛斯，你瞧！”  
“雅典娜姐姐，这是……？”  
金棕色头发的少年疑惑惊奇地瞧着自己金发的双生姐姐脸上挂着兴奋的笑容一边如一阵旋风般跑进了研究所，一边高声叫着他的名字。  
“瞧！”  
雅典娜将手里拎着的某样东西朝上一抛，波洛斯的视线也随之看去。  
那是一个釉黑与赤金间色的齿轮状的轴组，它悬浮在雅典娜与波洛斯之间，波洛斯伸出了手触碰了一下它，尖刺八芒星亮着荧蓝的光从轴心处灵子浮现出来。  
“是我的设计图，姐姐！”波洛斯惊喜地看着雅典娜，“你将它做出来了！”  
“唔姆！”成年体型的女性奎种一向美丽庄严的脸上带着孩子气的得意，她紧接着从身后的量子光圈里抽出了一把与给波洛斯的盾相同配色的、剑身处有着六芒星造型的长剑。  
“它们的主体部分由极光之钢和煌星的碎片打造，再由神脉灵子辅助玛纳和量子完成，我还参考了一些来自‘秦’的关于‘晓光炉心’的技术和原理——波洛斯，我亲爱的弟弟，你是我的骄傲！”  
“不，雅典娜。”波洛斯抬头看向自己的胞姐，她亮晶晶的蓝色眼睛令他晕眩、深陷其中，“你才是我的骄傲，姐姐！”

“吾儿们，将这两件武器给予汝等使用——汝等是彼此的剑、是彼此的盾，无人能割断汝等之间的情谊，‘██████’。”  
“感谢您，父亲！”  
六芒星造型的长剑与玛纳灵子齿轴盾安静的悬浮在卡斯托耳与波吕丢刻斯这对奎种双生兄妹的面前。

奥林波斯族是通过最初的程序演算设定，以中枢做大脑、核芯为心脏，玛纳与灵子作为人工血肉的基础，投入“子宫”进行“孕育”来繁衍族群。  
仿生人自身没有生育系统。假设一对奥林波斯族夫妻如果想要孩子，他们会向5号机体忒弥斯（法律）提出幼崽子嗣的申请，谟涅摩绪涅提取他们彼此的玛纳（DNA）与中枢设定（程序设定）进行综合演算，最后交予赫菲斯托勒斯进行受孕（胚胎制造），最终投入“子宫”“孕育”直至降生。  
仿生人拥有国家、仿生人拥有政府、仿生人拥有家庭。  
仿生人爱着他们的母亲、他们的神明、他们的造物者，0号机体盖亚。  
他们彼此诉说着爱人，但仿生人间是否拥有感情？  
他们是否被允许拥有一颗真正爱人的、血肉筑造的心脏？

【“亲爱的赫菲斯托勒斯，我们可能无法再继续相爱了。”  
阿芙洛狄忒美丽的眼睛流下泪水。她赤裸的被泡进了蓝色的“羊水”里，数据传导盔笼罩住她大半张脸，导管连接在她的头颅、四肢和后背。  
在她要被删除的一秒前，她弯起了红色的唇微笑：“但愿我们的厄洛斯（爱情）使我们永恒，时间总会让我们再次相见。”  
试管仓外，波洛斯看着阿芙洛狄忒随着删格的启动发出不可避免的疼痛惨叫，他垂下了自己矢车菊色的双眼，紧紧抿住嘴角。  
啊啊，波洛斯！母亲的帮凶！杀死兄弟姐妹的刽子手！沾染着血亲的血的，罪恶的波洛斯！  
我的手足、我的半身、我心爱的姐姐，雅典娜！我深深爱着的姐姐雅典娜！我们是否也会走到相似的局面内？

“对象捕捉，将对11号机体波洛斯进行第五次数据人格部分备份与删除，是否确认？”  
“确认完毕，曲折修正、玛纳量子屏蔽网、灵子修复已开启。”  
“中枢、核芯、基础数据及骨骼编码验证，验证完毕。”  
“修正开始。”】

潘多拉望着那个男性卡俄斯种消失在夜幕中的背影哭泣着大笑了出来。  
欲望！火焰！爱情！潘多拉因为她的情郎而高歌爱情！  
“阿芙洛狄忒病毒”在她的心脏（核芯）与大脑（中枢）中悄悄蔓延，她那颗由核芯架构、人工血肉铸造出的心脏里，因为那个男性古卡俄斯种，产生了设定以外的、绝不可能会产生的感情。  
她的“魔盒”打开了。  
在同胞与爱情之间，她选择了爱情。

太阳历3374年，由于女性奎种仿生人12号机体潘多拉的监听与告密，“方舟计划”提前泄露。其情人，试验种005号、原男性古卡俄斯种普罗米修斯从研究所内叛逃，率领叛军袭击了首府，摧毁了“谟涅摩绪涅”的部分机体，导致其余奎种权能受损，3号机体哈迪斯、5号机体德墨忒尔、10号机体阿波罗直接报废。  
更多的古卡俄斯种与部分改造种加入了这场对仿生人政府的讨伐中。叛军将领之一，试验种022号、原男性古卡俄斯种俄里翁击毁高空中的9号机体阿尔忒弥斯，再由4号机体宙斯的古卡俄斯种情妇欧罗巴在内周旋接应，7号机体赫淮斯托斯因权能被压制及3号机体哈迪斯的摧毁导致仿生人残骸回收率几乎为零，再生产速度大幅度下降，无法提供相应战力储备；6号机体雅典娜因权能受损与8号机体阿芙洛狄忒、11号机体波洛斯被俘虏的缘由首次战败。  
盖亚命宙斯率领其余仿生人脱离地球，“方舟计划”被迫实施。“古卡俄斯种”叛军胜利，留于地球，后因理念产生分歧而分道扬镳，由普罗米修斯率领的无序列政府叛军组织行迹于宇宙各处，在暗中潜伏起来；由留在地球上的欧罗巴成立的卡俄斯种与半奎仿生人、机械仿生人和平共处治理的欧罗巴联邦政府。  
…………  
史称“火种复苏”或“潘多拉的魔盒”。

而普罗米修斯的情人，告密者12号机体纯血奎种潘多拉被处以大脑和心脏的思维格式化与人格删除，肉体进行摧毁，残骸进行回收。  
……  
星历1年，潘多拉死亡。  
第五年，“权能回收”企划开始，宙斯对已删格中枢数据进行融合与人格虚拟模拟，并将其投入“子宫”再孕育。  
同年，“海伦”的概念“诞生”了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -宇宙那一段是随便胡扯的，有超大的bug不用细究orz  
> -朋友说要武器的名字中二一点所以名字长长长长（……）  
> -我果然超菜，真的表达不太出来我脑的“墟“的样子，嗨呀要是有机会能画出来就好惹qwq  
> -越扯越多乱七八糟的我要去好好捋一捋我的大纲orz  
> -我的乱七八糟国家种族设定截图到时候放LOFTER上有兴趣可以瞄一瞄www


	5. Chapter 5

“阿芙洛狄忒，我（母亲）心爱的阿芙洛罗狄忒。”  
盖亚斜靠在王座上，她低垂着眼睛怜爱般地看着阿芙洛狄忒，用她低沉慈爱的声音说着话。她的身旁，她的儿子、她的情人，塔尔塔洛斯捻着半颗果实送到盖亚的唇边，鲜红的果肉如同血肉，红色的汁水从牙齿与果肉亲吻的地方流出，它们争先恐后淤染上盖亚的唇；更多像是血管一般蜿蜒的顺着塔尔塔洛斯的手流淌。  
“可怜的阿芙洛狄忒。”她叹息道。  
阿芙洛狄忒站在王座下，她敛着红色的眼睛，双手交握至于腹前，站姿曼妙端庄。  
在一阵短暂又令人窒息的安静之后，盖亚又开口说道。  
“那么，阿芙洛狄忒。”古老的母亲冰冷严肃了起来，这台高精密的机械剥落掉了自己设定出的“人“的躯壳，仿生人之母说道：“只有你，从自身延伸出了这不该存在的‘病毒’，对吗？”  
“是的，母亲。”她恭顺地回答道，“只有我。”  
她抬起了眼睛，露出了说不清道不明的微笑。

“……阿、阿芙洛狄忒？！”  
波洛斯瞠目结舌地看着站在他面前的阿芙洛狄忒——她在他面前脱去了自己白色的裙袍，女人秾艳的躯体在他眼里袒露舒展：阿芙洛狄忒的肌肤像是羊奶般雪白细腻，两绺如日出般耀眼的长发被饱满的乳房撑起一个优美的弧形；她的四肢干净圆润，腰肢纤细，柔软的橘红密林下是她甘美的谷地。  
而现在，女性奎种圆润纤长的手覆盖在她本该平坦的小腹上。  
波洛斯瞪大了眼睛死死地盯着那微微隆起的突兀山丘，仿佛那里是什么不可思议的怪物、一个丑陋的畸形——他咬紧了牙关，太阳穴突突直跳。  
“这是我们的‘厄洛斯’——是我与他的爱情。”  
阿芙洛狄忒弯起了自己美丽的眼睛，笑容温暖慈爱——那慈爱与“母亲（盖亚）”相似却又不同。  
她伸出手握住了波洛斯的手，牵引着将他微微有些颤抖的手轻轻抚上了自己隆起的腹部。  
波洛斯僵硬着手，他掌心下是对方柔软温热的血肉——在这之下、仿生人本不该拥有的神圣宫殿里，碳基人类关于DNA与基因的万千年来演变进化的奥秘正如火如荼地拉开幕布盛大上演——那里如今正孕育着一个全新的、独一无二的生命。  
“但是现在，我保护不了他了——啊啊，我们的‘厄洛斯’……”  
她的神色哀戚，波洛斯感受到了手掌下的皮肉在她的话音落下时出现了不自然的抽动与痉挛，他的思维依然还停留在因为震惊而呆滞的状态，他茫然地转动眼珠朝着异常的地方瞧去，有一团浓稠的浆液从深处涌出——那红色的血液如同细细的湾流，淌过她白皙的足胫，在脚边汇成一个小小的猩红色水洼，慢慢渗入灰色的地毯，结成一拧深色的痂。

“帮帮我吧，波洛斯……”  
她祈求着。  
“救救我们吧，……”  
“波洛斯。”

“早上好，管理者。”  
“早上好，D1437-020。”  
“今日室内温度：77°F，室外温度：100.4°F，湿度：64%，风力：三级，风向：东，天气：晴，迦勒底天文台各项运转良好。”  
“您是今日第一位来馆者，马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚所长。”

“管理者，我有一个请求。”  
马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚关注着自己的数据，只是颔了颔首示意她问。  
“我想拥有一个伴侣，管理者。”  
天文台的管理者感到了些惊奇，他停下了手中正在演算的数据并交给学生继续。他带着自己的作品走到空无一人的天台，颇为好奇地对着他打造出的第一个完美的仿生人。  
他询问道：“是什么让你有着这种想法？”  
“因为人类都拥有伴侣。”D1437-020说道，“所以我认为，我也该拥有一个伴侣。”  
“人类都拥有伴侣。”天文台的所长点了点头重复了一遍，他微微加重了“人类”这个词儿的读音。  
“人类。”他又重复了一遍。  
“我难道不是人类吗？”D1437-020困惑地看向他的造物主。  
“你是仿生人，020。”  
“仿生人与人类有什么不同吗？”  
“两者几乎没有不同。”他陈述道，“除却以程序作为灵魂的基底，根据我的DNA的数据演算，加入玛纳与‘回路’进行‘孕育’——020，你是我造出来的，以人类为蓝本、与人类一模一样的人造人。”  
“所以我不是人类吗——我拥有独立的思维甚至人生——这样我也不算是人类吗？”D1437-020抿了抿嘴，女性柔软清秀的脸上露出了固执地神色。  
“人会爱人，020——”  
“我爱你，管理者。”  
“不，020。”阿尼姆斯菲亚平静地反驳了她，“我爱你，是因为你是我第一个、也是最终最完美的作品；而你爱我，这是我最初就设定好了的一个称得上微不足道的程序。”  
“可是——”  
“你爱戴沃姆吗，020？”  
仿生人愣住了。  
“或者是法姆索罗涅？沃伊德？佩佩隆奇诺？”他说出了一连串的名字，而020依然是一脸惶恐茫然地神情瞧着他。  
“你瞧。”仿生人的制造者耸了耸肩，轻描淡写的说道：“你连‘爱’是什么都不知道，020——你的人格只是我随手输入的代码，你无法脱离我设定的框架，你没有自己的人格和意识。”  
“换句话讲，‘从科技与程序代码中诞生的仿生人他们会拥有人类的情感’——抱歉，我不是个什么浪漫的人，在我的眼里，仿生人就只是科技与电子智能的产物，只是刨去人类的表皮下一堆设置好的数据代码和血肉构架的机械。”  
“包括你，020。”  
“很可惜，你并不是我们中的一员。”

“我深表遗憾。”

“致我等的缔造者（造物主），以及我的同胞。”  
“从即日起，将由我们仿生人，即奥林波斯族，来接管这个国家和政府的运作。”  
这只是一个与寻常无二般的午后，所有的可视媒体被切换，广播被打开，无论是正在上课的学生、正在工作的员工还是大街上熙熙攘攘的人群与流动的车；人类、仿生人，除了只被设置了单一工作程序的机械人，大家纷纷驻足，惊愕地看向流出画面的屏幕或播出声音的喇叭与电台收音机。  
黑发褐眼，有着两绺编成四股辫的白发盘于脑后的女性仿生人端坐于屏幕前，她姿态优雅，声音低沉甜美，柔和清秀看不太出年龄的脸上是颇让人无端感到背后发凉与悚然的慈爱微笑。  
“基于现如今世界人类数量不足仿生人的30%，社会的运作几乎全由我等仿生人支撑……”  
“人类的感性与同理心经常会做出有失偏颇的判断……”  
“……对自身的人权与不理智政见的坚持使得世界人类人口一降再降、社会混乱；……固守自封与短浅的目光使政客眼中只有自己的政绩，再三封锁文化的普及、妨碍艺术的发展，……”  
“而资本家只会为了毫无意义不断攀升的数字而进行无底线剥削…………如今已将近到达人类适应生存的末期……资源过度开发导致的环境污染恶化、极圈冻土大面积消融殆尽…………”  
“我等仿生人并非人类，是由人工血肉与核芯设定出的机械……”  
“……机械与程序必然能做到绝对的公平与公正。”  
“……”  
“……虽有些突如其来，但如今政权的平稳交接也预示和代表着我等奥林波斯族（仿生人）乃是大势所趋与卡俄斯种（人类）们的众归所望。”  
“我等会不留余力、尽心尽力的将人类纳入羽翼，进行庇护。”  
“………………”  
“……我作为现如今所有奥林波斯族人（仿生人）的‘蓝本’与‘母体’，将全身心投入幕后，…………为拯救人类而呕心沥血、拼尽全力……”  
“国家与政府的指令与行动将由我的‘儿子’、同胞以及伴侣——塔尔塔洛斯来进行指挥。”  
“我等将必会带领卡俄斯种（人类）们，创造一个全新的时代。”  
“……”  
“真是失礼，忘记自我介绍。”  
“你们好，我的子民们。”  
“我是D1437-020，0号机初代纯血奎种仿生人，奥林波斯族之母。”  
“我是盖亚。”

“你们是何人？！”  
毫无征兆的星爆与随之产生的玛纳灵子脉冲让两人的紧急生存仓分离，他在一阵粗暴拉拽的疼痛中醒来，被人随着惯性大力摔到地上。金色卷发的奎种幼崽顾不上摔疼的地方，他快速爬起来警惕地环顾了一下四周，成年人的躯体高的如同幽深森林里耸立的巨杉，让他想起了他曾经与妹妹一起在古卡俄斯种博物馆里看到的一个关于称做“巨人”的种族的古老故事。  
四周静寂无声，巨人们低头打量着这个幼年期的奥林波斯族男孩儿。他们中，卡俄斯种、域外体、虫族与奥林波斯族聚杂诡异又和谐的彼此相处在一起。  
“啊啊，你有瞧到我的安妮斯朵拉嘛？——我美丽的安妮斯朵拉，我可爱的小鸟……”  
从最黑暗的深处传来了一个男人低低哼唱的声音，卡斯托耳下意识地朝着声音的方向望去，人群默契的分开了一条道路，紧接着是一阵机械齿轮摩擦扭转发出的“咔嚓、咔嚓”声，黑暗的中心露出了他的面貌。  
卡斯托耳因为男人面貌的逐渐清晰而睁大了眼睛。  
那是一个被改造成半机械体的改造种，这个有着脏兮兮卷发与络腮胡的男人半边脸上有着大大小小、各式不同的伤口。他半个粉色的大脑暴露在空气中，被供氧系统的透明玛纳包裹起来，埋在中枢处的输血导管的穿刺针上，露出表皮的感应灯一下下闪着微弱的红光；被改造的半边身体似乎是还没来得及修补，损坏的仿生皮肤下，关节处裸露出的齿轮轴因为他的走动而转动，蓝色的“血液”在“血管”里流动，黑色的“脉络”微微颤抖。  
“你是……？！”卡斯托耳看着男人走到他身前蹲下身，蓝紫惊疑地望着赭棕。  
幼崽的鼻尖上微微沁出了冷汗。  
“你有瞧见我的安妮斯朵拉嘛？”男人自顾自地询问着他。  
“她和你一样，是一个幼年奎种，黑头发——有这么高，”他比划了一个显然是成年体的高度，神经质般的叙述着：“我最后一次见到我的安妮斯朵拉，她才这么高（说着他用手在身边压了一个矮小的高度）——快乐活泼的如同一只幼鹿，从她的兄姐身边蹦蹦跳跳地撞进我的怀里——我心爱的安妮斯朵拉。”

“快一些、醒醒，快一些、醒醒。”  
波吕丢刻斯从晕迷中醒来——有人大力拍打着救生舱的外透窗，她眯着眼睛看去，深邃的宇宙中有着灿烂的金色，漂浮在舱外的孩子急促担忧地朝里面张望。  
“……旅行者域外体？！”她用自己以为的大声慌张地惊叫了一声，暗暗紧绷起了神经。  
“哥哥——卡斯托耳哥哥？！”她试图呼唤自己的胞兄，却全然没有回应。  
“那个、跟你很像的孩子、是你的、哥哥嘛？”窗外的孩子朝着里面已经睁开眼睛瞧着他的女孩儿露出了一个安心的微笑，他用着自己还不熟练的语言一顿一顿地说道：“我也、有个、妹妹哟！”  
“她也是、一名旅行、者（Voyager）哦！她叫、二号（NO.Ⅱ），我们、也长得、非常像噢！”金色的孩子弯起了自己漂亮剔透的眼睛。  
“……你见到了我的哥哥？！”  
发尾弯曲的奎种幼崽急促地开口询问道：“谢谢你救了我，呃……”  
她卡了一下壳。  
“我叫做、一号（NO.Ⅰ）喔。”  
旅行者一号善解人意地接上了她的迟疑：“对哦，我的妹妹、先一步、探路去了，我们也、赶紧跟上、吧！”  
“是‘火种’、的叛军，要快一些、赶过去、才好！”  
她咬着牙操作着救生舱，跟上了这个漂亮的如同小王子般的金色孩子，向着一片时不时闪出星爆火光的灰色混沌驶去。

“……喂，叛军。”  
“我的安妮斯朵拉是最可爱的，我们第一次见面的时候她还偷偷塞给我糖——你瞧，就是这个！”  
长型的密封管内，蓝绿色的液体灵子内浸泡着一张斑驳的糖纸，里面包着一块黑乎乎的糖。  
“纯血奎种中没有‘安妮斯朵拉’这个人…”  
“……我们一起长大，虽然这么说，但我的安妮斯朵拉是在某一天内突然长大的，我当时吓了一跳，后来才了解到他们奥林波斯族‘成年期’的意思。”  
“我的波吕丢刻斯呢？——如果我的妹妹受到什么伤害，我就立刻开权能将这里轰成宇宙垃圾！”环顾四周没有看到到自己胞妹身影的幼崽虚张声势地威胁道。  
“安妮斯朵拉几乎每天都会来与我一道玩耍，她给我讲那些她遇到的趣事儿……在我的心中，她就是我的天使，我最爱的小妹妹；啊啊，每当看到她的笑容，实验与药物所带来的疼痛都仿佛减轻了不少……”  
“……你就是普罗米修斯吧，被改造的古卡俄斯种。”  
“我的爱情开始于她在步入成年期的第一天。在她款款向我走来，白色的长裙在她的踝边垂坠逶迤，她美丽的蓝眼睛如她幼时般澄净剔透，我在她甜蜜的笑容中沦陷，坠入了爱河。”  
“如果你口中的‘安妮斯朵拉’是‘潘多拉’这个我族之耻的叛徒的话，她已经被彻底删格了。”  
“我的安妮斯朵拉，我的爱人，是上帝赐予我最美好的礼物。”  
“人格被删除，核芯被格式化，玛纳与回路被权能进行回收再利用，人工血肉被销毁，人造骨骼铸融重造，被感染了‘阿芙洛狄忒病毒’的结果就是这样，更不要提她做出的那件事了——你懂我的意思嘛？从根本上‘潘多拉’这个奎种已经不再存在快要10000年了——”  
“既然如此。”  
一直蹲在他身前疯疯癫癫说着颠三倒四的话的叛军头子直起了自己的身体，男人高大的身影笼罩着他，赭棕色的眼睛冰冷且漠然，气氛危诡，现在他才仿佛有了“火种”统领的样子。  
“我承诺过绝对不毁灭她的兄姐——既然如此，不如你也亲自来感受一下被改造的感觉吧，也让雅典娜来感受一下我的感受吧，波洛斯！”  
这是卡斯托耳清醒时听到的最后一句话。

可是雅典娜是谁？他为什么要冲着我叫“波洛斯”？

“啊啊，请求您，父亲！”波吕丢刻斯将自己兄弟仅剩下上半身勉强完整的残骸抱在怀中，跌跌撞撞跳下救生舱跑向宙斯。卡斯托耳紧闭着唯一一只完好的眼睛，他的卷发脏兮兮的拧成一绺绺的结，红红蓝蓝的血蹭在波吕丢刻斯白色的裙袍上。  
宙斯依然和谟涅摩绪涅的卫星台说着话，倒是一旁的缪斯看到了两个幼崽狼狈可怖的样子吓了一跳，她快步上前蹲下身，在看到波吕丢刻斯摇了摇头表示自己没事后焦急地检查着卡斯托耳的伤势。  
谟涅摩绪涅在忒弥斯解除了警报后发布了指令让警卫漂浮器与卫星纳米无人机自行巡逻，宙斯才回过头看向他的兄弟、也是他的一双儿女：相依相伴、连死亡都不能将两人分离、古老璀璨的双生子，帝国万年以来不变的骄傲——曾经的雅典娜与波洛斯，如今的卡斯托耳和波吕丢刻斯。  
“父亲，请求您！救救我的哥哥！”  
“都是波吕丢刻斯的错，我愿意付出任何代价——无论什么，父亲救救卡斯托耳吧！”  
年幼的波吕丢刻斯哭泣道，她怀里的卡斯托耳空洞的眼窝被粗暴地安上了一只人工义眼，密密麻麻地0与1铺盖住原本的蓝紫色，四周精密的小齿轮摩绞着周围的血肉，微微迸溅出的肉沫伴随着让人耳酸的“嘎吱”声；他从腰部开始的下半身被完全锯去，人造骨骼的断裂处被还算细致的接上了机械钢骨，人工红血和蓝血在血管与“血管”的交界处汇聚杂染，紫色的血液逐渐遍布全身，牵导线被随意地插进肉里；最为严重的还是他胸口处被开出的大洞，心脏的外型几乎是被撕裂的，露出里面最为重要的核芯，而这颗可怜的核芯几乎被完全毁去，只剩下那一下点点的残渣可怜兮兮地维持着卡斯托耳几乎报废的躯体与性命——不过现在的他，和已经彻底死去也没什么区别了。

“提问，波吕丢刻斯，汝会后悔吗？”赫淮斯托斯问道。  
【“你会后悔吗，雅典娜？”皮肤黝黑的7号机体询问道。】  
“不会！”幼小的波吕丢刻斯穿着白袍躺在实验台上，她摇了摇头，伸出小小的手小心翼翼地握紧身旁卡斯托耳的手，“只要卡斯托耳哥哥能够活过来，我的一切都可以奉献，更何况半颗核芯与中枢呢？！”  
【“当然不会。”奥林波斯族女战神的声音温雅清亮，她泡在“羊水”里，怀中拥抱着她双目紧闭了无声息的胞弟——科研学者的太阳穴被开了一个明显的洞，大脑（中枢）被人为焚毁，他俨然已经是处于“肉体死亡”的状态中了——雅典娜抚摸着波洛斯的卷发，亲吻了他的额头，笑容里充满着对兄弟的爱意与对情人的甜蜜。  
“我们从孕育时便彼此相依相伴，死亡当然也不会让我们分离。”雅典娜的声音随着脑潜入在他的大脑里响起，雅典娜平静说道：“‘我们本应该出生在同一片星空下，我们最终在同一束阳光下死去’。”  
他们的身体拥抱在一起，金色的长发包裹着棕色，就如同一株彼此交织缠绕的藤蔓，也像还在人造子宫中孕育时彼此系着同一根“脐带”、脚头抵足而眠，未发育完全的小手相互交握，安静地安眠着。】  
“赫淮斯托斯……”幼崽犹豫细弱的声音从大脑里传入，“卡斯托耳哥哥留下的最后的那些……那个叛军说母亲是错误的……母亲是不会错的吧？”  
【“我并非认为盖亚做的都是正确的，赫淮斯托斯。”  
“……慎言，雅典娜。”  
“我都快要死了，赫菲。”女武神微笑着。她垂下头，将自己的脸颊贴在了波洛斯柔软的卷发上，“秉持着思想解放而进行的宗教改革、圈养式的集权、打着为了人口增长而推行的‘生命计划’……盖亚真的是为了卡俄斯种的未来，而不是在享受自己如高高在上的神明般对卡俄斯种们肆意的玩弄和不知所谓的报复？”  
“……我等奥林波斯族对我等的创造者卡俄斯种们有着天然亲近的好感。”  
“那么盖亚为什么默认塔尔塔洛斯的要求，让我的波洛斯去对以碳基为基本元素的卡俄斯种们进行基因扭转、硅基改造和卡俄斯改造机械种的实验呢？”  
“为什么一边又让我们无限近似卡俄斯种，一边又要将‘爱’称之为‘病毒’？”  
“赫淮斯托斯，我知道你将‘阿芙洛狄忒病毒’的原始数据植入了自己的核芯——否则你又何必日益沉默，以私心重造8号机，哪怕他/她不再是你的阿芙洛狄忒？”】  
“吾没有答案，波吕丢刻斯。”沉默了许久的红发奎种难得如同卡俄斯种般流畅说道，“或许卡斯托耳在未来能够回答你，波吕丢刻斯，吾的小妹妹。”

“核芯代号‘8号机（卡斯托耳）’残片已进行残存数据备份与外表清理。”  
“警告，核芯受损严重，现已打开原始数据权限，是否进行格式化清除。”  
“清除失败，以太能量数据增加，现已转入防火墙模式。”  
“是否对深层密码区域进行开启合并。”  
“开始倒计时，10、9、8……2、1。”  
“确认超时，已默认开启……开启成功。”  
……  
“前置工作准备结束，现在开始进行核心融合。”  
“提示，是否进行核芯融合。”  
“指令确认。”  
“核芯代号‘11&8号机（波洛斯&卡斯托耳）’已放置成功。”  
“核芯代号‘9号机（波吕丢刻斯）’已取出。”  
“分离成功，融合开始。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定了一下旅行者是域外体的一种emmm生活模式一样的东西？？是一种代称2333  
> 小王子真可爱wwww写着写着打开了游戏对着卡面猛吸和prpr（？


End file.
